Rival Lovers
by SunsetNight432
Summary: Fine and Rein started there new school life at Royal wonder academy. There will be new students, adventure, rival and others. And Shade will have a new rival over Fine. Who will win and lose? Read to find out. Not good with summaries FXS, please review
1. The beginning

****Sunset: Hi minna-san  
Fine: Please review  
Rein: and enjoy this story  
Sunset: Shade and Bright will you please?  
Shade and Bright: Sunset does not own FBNFH

* * *

**Sunny Kingdom**

"Fine hurry we're gonna be late" a girl with blue hair and sea green eyes. "Yeah yeah I'm there" Fine said as bit into her toast.

The two ran as fast as they can, bumping into random people as they are rinning but finally they made it in time in the train.  
"Safe" the two said and they went to there seat.

**Jewel Kingdom**

"Onni-chan hurry up we will be late" A girl with yellow hair calling her brother with light brown hair, "Okay Okay wait up Altezza" he said as he wore his shoes.

"I can't beilive you being late" Altezza said "Okay Okay I'm sorry" Bright said as the two went to there destination, the train.  
"Right in time" the two said and went to there sit in the last row.

**Water Drop Kingdom**

"Oh dear I can't believe I'm late" a girl with blue hair panicked. She was finding her bag when she noticed her little brother was holding it "Ah Narlo I need that, please give it back" Mirlo said as she beg Narlo to give it back to her.  
Narlo looked at Mirlo's back before handing it to her.

"Arigato Narlo" Mirlo hugged Narlo before going out "Bye" she waved goodbye at him.

**Windmill Kingdom**

"Will you please hurry up Sophie we are going to be late" a boy with green hair called his sister "Wait a little bit Auler I need to find my Octopus ink maker" Sophie said "Why do you need a Octopus ink maker?" Auler ask "So when my pen su- Ah found it!" Sophie said as she found her Octopus ink maker.

"Now that you found your Octopus can we go now?" Auler ask "Okay let's go" Sophie said as she put her Octopus ink maker into her bag and went with her brother to the train.

**Flame Kingdom**

"Tio are you done?" A girl with orange-redish hair called his brother "Almost Lione" Tio said as he trying to tie his necktie "Do-" Tio fell of the stairs "Are you okay?" Lione ask "Yeah I'm okay" Tio replied.

"Shall we go?" Lione said as he helped Tio up "Yes" Tio said as the two make their way to the train.

**Moon Kingdom**

"Mother, Milky I will be going now" a boy with purple hair said "Be careful Shade" Queen Regina said "Babu Babu Babu Babu (Translation: Send me mails about school) okay" his little sister Milky said.

"Sure" as Shade bid them goodbye.

**Seed Kingdom**

"Hurry up Solo" All the seed princesses said to there little brother Solo "Okay wait" Solo said as he quickly went to his sisters "Are you ready to go now or did you forget something?" his sisters ask "Nope I'm all ready" Solo said as he and his sisters went to the train.

**Fine's POV**

Me and Rein almost got late again good thing we are not the only one "Good Morning Fine" I heared greet me behind my back, as I looked behind I saw Bright and Altezza "Ah good morning" I greet the two then suddenly Rein noticed Bright and went suddenly went crazy over him "Kyaa~ Bright-sama" Rein said at Bright as she have hearts in her eyes.

Then suddenly me and Rein noticed the others coming "Good Morning minna-san" me and Rein greet them "Good morning" all of them replied to us as we all went to our seats.

**At school**

**Normal POV**

All of them went to there classrooms, Fine, Rein, Shade, Bright, Altezza, Aurler, Sophie, and the others were classmates (except Mirlo who is in the other class).

Then suddenly there teacher Tambarin-sensie came running as always to her table, when she finally did she dust herself "Okay everyone be quiet we are going to have a new student" she said.

The class suddenly ask some questions "Is she/he a boy or a girl/ how old is she/he?" each of them ask "Let's find out" there sensie said.

Then suddenly a boy with black messy hair but handsome entered the room "Hi I'm..."

To be contiuned

Sunset: That was awesome ^_^  
Fine and Rein: I wonder whom is the new student?  
Sunset: You'll find out in the next chapter  
Shade and Bright: see you later


	2. The new student and giving a tour

Sunset: Konichiwa  
Rein: Minna-san  
Fine: How are you doing?  
Sunset: Sorry if I can't write a story the last time to much assignment each day and I think I can't post anymore stories because our test is in a few days and I need to study  
Shade: woah that is long  
Bright: Yeah very long  
Sunset: Okay OKay now all together you four  
Rein, Fine, Shade, and Bright: Sunset does not own FBNH

**Last time...**

There teacher, Tambarin-sensie came running as always to her table, when she finally did she dust herself "Okay everyone be quiet we are going to have a new student" she said.

The class suddenly ask some questions "Is she/he a boy or a girl/ how old is she/he?" each of them ask "Let's find out" there sensie said.

Then suddenly a boy with black messy hair but handsome entered the room "Hi I'm..."

* * *

**To be resume**

"Hi I'm Raven prince of Shadow Kingdom" he said as he bowed. The class had a momment of silence before some girls (exept Fine and Rein) began to ask questions "How old are you/ Do you have a girlfriend/ Do you believe at love at first sight?" some of them ask.

"My answers to that questions are 13, No, and Yes" he said calmly "Now that's all done you may seat besides Fine the girl with Red hair and Eyes at the back" Tambarin-sensei said as she pointed at Fine "Cake~" Fine said as she is still at Cake wonderland "Oh Fine" Rein said as she sight.

Raven went to Fine and went to sit besides her "Hi I'm Raven pleas to meet you Princess Fine" he said "Nice to meet you too, Raven, me and my sister, Rein, are the princesses of the sunny kingdom" Fine said "After class may you give me a tour aroung the school" Raven ask her "Sure" Fine agreed.

The two didn't notice that Shade is staring deeply at Raven with angered eyes.

**Recess**

"Fine be careful for that Shadow Prince okay" Rein warned.

But before Fine can reply she suddenly bumped into someone "Ouch that really hurts" Fine said "Oh I'm very sorry" the person that bumped Fine said.

Fine looked at him before regonizing him "Oh Raven didn't see you there I thought you were someone else" Fine said as she got up "I was looking for you" Raven said "Why?" Fine ask "Didn't you say you agreed to take me on a tour" Raven said "Oh yeah I forgot" Fine said "Oh well let's go, see you later Rein" Fine said as she bid her sister goodbye.

**Fine's POV**

So I began to take Raven to a tour around the school it was really boring but somehow Raven got it a little bit fun. First we went to the canteen there he start a putting-icing-on-the-cake-fight which is really fun good thing we got away with it.

Then we went to the garden there he taught me many things about flowers and there meanings.

We went all around the school until we went to the last stop, the music room. There we saw many kinds of instruments like, violins, cello, flute and pianos.

I was checking the violin until I noticed that Raven was starting to play the Piano, the harmony was flowing through my heart then I started to sing

_Haru ni saku hana _  
_Natsu hirogaru sora yo _  
_Kokoro no naka ni _  
_Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame _  
_Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo _  
_Mune ni afureru hikari wa _  
_Kumo no ue_

_Yorokobi kanashimi _  
_Subete daite aruiteiru _  
_Watashi no te to _  
_Kimi no te wo _  
_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_Aki wa mizube ni _  
_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu _  
_Sekai no oku no _  
_Kagirinai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi _  
_Inori wo sasageyou _  
_Ashita kuru hi wo _  
_Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_Watashi wo michibiku _  
_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo _  
_Hohoemu youni _  
_Utau youni _  
_Hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi _  
_Subete daite aruiteiru _  
_Watashi no te to _  
_Kimi no te wo _  
_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Raven then went up to me and suddenly out of blue he kissed me on the cheek "That's a wonderful song Fine" he said as he leaved the room.

"Am I falling for him?" I asked myself as I blushed a little as I touched my cheek.

**To be continued...**

Sunset: Hope you like it  
FIne:...  
Sunset: What's wrong Fine  
Rein: she is just em- *Mouth closed by Fine*  
Fine: No it's nothing  
Sunset: Okay  
Shade and Bright: When will be part of te show  
Sunset: Next time okay bye  
All four: Bye see you next time


	3. Strange Feelings

Sunset: Konichiwa  
Fine and Rein: Did you enjoy the last story  
Sunset: I hope you will  
Shade: And this is the third chapter  
Bright: So don't miss this  
All five: I/Sunset does not own FBNFH

**Last Time...**

**Fine's POV**

Raven then went up to me and suddenly out of blue he kissed me on the cheek "That's a wonderful song Fine" he said as he leaved the room.

"Am I falling for him?" I asked myself as I blushed a little as I touched my cheek.

To be resume

**Normal POV**

The next morning Fine woke up before Rein "I never woke this early the sun is still not rising yet oh well might as well go out for a walk" as she got up and went outside.

Fine walk among the grounds wandering what will happen next "Hey you there!" someone called Fine, but before Fine can turn around she slip on a banana peeling "Ouch" Fine said as she can't get up.

Then the figure came closer and closer reveling Shade "Oi Fine you okay?" he asked as he helped her to stand up "She I'm Fine" Fine said as she dusted her nightgown "Yeah your Fine" Shade said with a grin "No more jokes okay" Fine said "Okay" Shade said "Well bye I need to get ready for school" Fine said as she bid Shade goodbye.

Fine's POV

I bid Shade goodbye and went to the dorm, then I noticed that the sun was already rising so I quickly ran. As I entered our room I quickly took a bath and got ready then I woke up Rein.

"Rein, Rein wake up it's almost morning" I said as I tried to wake her up "5 more minutes~" she said, I kept thinking that what will wake her up until a brilliant idea came to me "Rein Bright is outside the door waiting for you" I whispered to her hear.

And it work! Rein jump out of her bed, quickly went to the bathroom, comb her hair and wore her dress so fast then she asked me "Ne, ne do I look fine, is there something on my face, is my hair okay, doIhavesomethingveryembarass inginmyface?" She began speaking so fast I can't even understand what she was saying then I shut her mouth close and I told her "I was just joking" Rein began to cry in tears "Oh come on let's go to school" and we left.

**Shade's POV**

After Fine and I finished our conversation in the grounds I went to our classroom. I was really suprise that I was the one early then I saw the others coming and among them were Fine and Rein.

We all went to our seats and the class began, it was okay but something doesn't feel right, I turned around and saw that Shadow guy (Lol Tsubasa from Gakuen Alice) talking to Fine and somehow I felt strange.

After class was over I was searching for Fine but I can't see her.

It was lunch time and we all went to the canteen, I was searching for Fine when suddenly Rein came up to me "If you're looking for Fine she's with Raven eating at the forest" before I knew it I was running down the hallway, jumping at the top of the stairs to the bottom before I knew it I could hear Fine and Raven.

I hid behind a tree and began to listen to there conversation "This was the best day I ever had" Fine said "Fine I was meaning to ask you if we can go out tomorrow" he said. I was wishing that Fine could decline but I got the opposite "Yes" there when my heart broke then I went away.

**Somewhere...**

"Looks like someone have a broken heart" A girl with blood-red hair said "Looks like we got to help him" a girl with red hair said "This will be fun" they both said.

Sunset: Sorry that this was late  
Shade: Maybe your to lazy  
Sunset: No  
Shade: Yes  
Sunset: No  
Shade: Yes  
Sunset: No  
Shade: Yes  
Fine: Stop!  
Rein and Bright: Please look foward for the next chapter


End file.
